The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
In common motor vehicle door frame assemblies, the corner joints between horizontal frame members and vertical or pillar members are normally welded. This initially requires both members to be machined, stamped, or ground to create a pre-weld joint geometry. After welding, weld joint spatter and slag must be removed so the finished joint is ready for subsequent painting. The cost of weld preparation and subsequent weld joint cleaning adds both time delay and cost to door frame construction.
While insert designs are known which can be placed in the corners or joint areas of door frame members, such designs are complex and may not provide the necessary joint strength without the addition of further reinforcement features. This field can therefore benefit from improved joint connecting devices.